The joined world
by viridi
Summary: In an empty and abandoned world an old man wants to bring the world to it's former glory, to do this he brings together the greatest parts of other worlds
1. Chapter 1

In an abandoned world there is an old man. He wears a blue cloak and conceals his face. He is in a completely black room with a crystal ball. he is looking into the crystal ball. He saw so many happy worlds, each with it's own problems, but still happy. He was jealous of it. He wanted his world to be just like it, and He had a plan for how to do it. He had studied this for a long time, and found out a method for how to do it. Ever world has a center, a blue orb that shows everything in the world, these orbs are also surrounded by other orbs, those orbs represent other worlds, if these orbs were fused together then those worlds would be fused together. After years of reading how to fuse the orbs the old man was going to try. He decided to start small, if he tried to fuse all worlds at once and messed up all the worlds would be destroyed, so he decided to fuse a small amount of worlds for now. He began to fuse the worlds.

-Hyrule castle (Zelda world)-

Link was training in the hyrule castle training grounds when suddenly there was a bright flash of white. Link couldn't see anything for about a minute. When he was able to see again nothing around him looked different. However the hyrule castle guards were freaking out saying that there was something wrong with the castle. Link went to the castle gates and to his horror he saw what the guards were freaking out about, the castle was in the middle of a random field

-Scarlet devil mansion (touhou world)-

Reimu and Marisa had gone to the scarlet devil mansion. Reimu had come to ask Remilia to stop coming to the shrine and Marisa had come to 'borrow' some books from Patchouli. While Reimu was talking to Remilia there was a bright white flash, for about a minute neither of them could see anything, when they could see again nothing around them seemed different. Meirin came running in panicking, she said that the mansion was in the middle of a forest.

-Tazmily village (MOTHER 3 world)-

Lucas was morning over the loss of his brother at his mother's grave when suddenly there was a bright flash of light, He couldn't see anything for around a minute, When he was able to see again he could tell the village was in a different place, instead of the rest of the nowhere islands all that was past his mom's grave was ocean

-Wily's fortress (Megaman world)-

Megaman was once again storming wily's fortress when suddenly there was a bright flash of light, megaman couldn't see for around a minute, when he was able to see again he couldn't tell anything was different and continued to storm wily's fortress

-The old man's newly fused world-

The old man looked at his work satisfied, he decided to let the world's new citizens get used to being in the same place before he brought in more worlds


	2. The beginning of an adventure

-Hyrule castle-

Link looked in amazement the entire castle had been moved to the middle of a field, what could have caused this did the twili transport the castle as some sort of sick joke? Was this an attack from ganondorf? Link needed to find out how, and that would require him to investigate.

Link went to zelda's royal chamber "My queen" Link said politely and bowed "Something bad has happened to the castle, It has been transported to the center of a field" He reported. Zelda stood there shocked, what link said was impossible, the transportation of the entire castle was impossible, even for the twili. "Is this some kind of joke?" Zelda asked. "I'm afraid this is not a joke, the guards are panicking all around the castle. I would like to go and investigate this strange event" Link requested. Zelda thought about it for a minute "Very well, I will send you and two soldiers to-" Zelda began to say, but she was interrupted by link "N-N-No, I mean, The guards are inexperienced and I wouldn't want them to get hurt." Link said. "Very well, I hereby permit you to leave the castle and investigate this incident." Zelda permitted. Link stood up and began to march out of the castle.

Once link was in the field outside of the castle he took in a breath of fresh air, he was finally going on another adventure. Sure being zelda's private guard was a good job and it payed well, but he hated being stuck in one place, he craved adventure and fighting, this transportation was a dream come true for him. He began to march into the field, he wondered what great thrills awaited him on his quest,

Meanwhile in the castle zelda had assembled the guards "Everyone remain calm, the transportation of the castle will be resolved soon, I have spent my private guard to go and investigate this mystery." She announced


	3. Freedom

-Scarlet devil mansion-

After hearing what meirin said Remilia and Reimu decided to go outside and check. Remilia made sure to grab her umbrella before she went outside to check. To there surprise not only was meirin telling the truth, but she was actually awake to notice what had happened. Marisa ran outside "Did you guys notice that we're in the middle of a forest ze?!" She yelled. Everyone turned to her "We know!" They yelled back.

Meanwhile inside the mansion's basement Flandre opened the basement door. She had been waiting forever for everyone to be outside, that way she could sneak outside without anyone noticing. She was tired of being stuck int the basement, she wanted to see the world, but her sister had always kept her in the basement. Now that everyone was outside Flandre would be able to sneak out the mansion's back entrance, she just need to sneak past Patchouli. While Patchouli was reading one of her books flandre tried her hardest to be quiet and sneak past her. Luckily patchouli didn't hear her. Flandre grabbed Remilia's spare umbrella and walked out the mansion's back door.

Flandre was careful not to make any noise when walking away from the mansion, she was careful to keep the umbrella over her head to prevent sunlight from touching and burning her. After hours of walking she noticed the sun starting to set. As soon as the sun set and it was completely dark outside she dropped the umbrella, spread her multi color crystal wings, and began to fly. She flew all over as fast as she could. The world looked amazing to her, she could see forests, fields, an ocean, the world was so vast and she wanted to see all of it. Unfortunately for her she didn't know how to keep track of time, Soon the sun began to rise. As soon as the sun began to rise Flandre began to get burt, she knew she needed to land somewhere safe, but there was a problem, she didn't know where she was. She started to get closer to the ground. It wasn't long till she couldn't fly anymore, she saw a village and flew toward it, suddenly she couldn't fly anymore. She began to fall, the last thing she saw before she went unconscious was what looked like a young boy infront of a gravestone.


	4. The meeting

-Tazmily village- -Lucas' point of view-

Lucas was praying by his mother's grave, this is all he did nowadays. While everyone else in the village was freaking out about the village's transportation he just prayed by his mother's grave. After praying by it all night he decided to go home and get some rest, as he stood up he noticed a shadow over him. Lucas looked up to see what was making the shadow, There was a girl falling from the sky! She landed right on top of Lucas. After Lucas pushed the girl off him he questioned what had just happened, a girl had fallen from the sky, he couldn't believe it. He looked at the girl, he could immediately tell she wasn't normal. She had blonde hair, a red dress with a pink skirt, and the part that made it obvious she wasn't human, crystal wings. The girl moved "Help...me" She said. She looked like she was burning in the sunlight. Lucas quickly ran to get help, he soon ran into duster. Lucas told duster what had happened and after some convincing he was willing to help. Duster carried the girl to Lucas' house and put her on his bed, duster then left. Lucas decided to wait in his house until the girl woke up.

-Flandre's point of view-

Flandre began to wake up, she immediately noticed she was in a different place, she wondered how she got here. she thought about it, she remembered that she ran away from the scarlet devil mansion last night and that she accidentally flew to long and the sunlight knocked her out, but how did she get in this house? She sat looked around her, it was a simple wooden house with regular furniture, she assumed she was in the bedroom. She looked at the floor and to her surprise she saw a boy sleeping on it. The boy had blonde hair and was wearing a yellow and red stripped shirt. Flandre was scared, she was afraid that if anyone saw her and found out she was a vampire she would be killed. She tried to sneak out of the house, unfortunately she stepped on a squeaky plank of wood on her way out. The boy woke up upon hearing the sound. He looked at her "You're awake?" He said. Flandre stopped in her tracks and turned around "Y-Yes" She said, it was to late for her to sneak out of the house, her only hope was that the boy would not figure out she was a vampire.

The boy sat up "Who are you and how did you fall from the sky?" He asked, Flandre was afraid he would ask that. "Well, my name is Flandre" Flandre said nervously"And the reason I fell out of the sky is..uh...um" She struggled to think of an excuse. "I can tell you don't want to tell me about it. My name is Lucas" The boy who Flandre now knew was called Lucas said.

-Neutral point of view-

"C-can you tell me where I am?" Flandre asked. "Well, you are technically at tazmily village, but the village for some reason the village has randomly teleported to this place. Wait, do you live near this place?" Lucas asked. Flandre had no idea how to respond to what the boy said, she knew nothing about where she was or how to get home. "I have no idea, I don't know where this place is" She answered. "Well, where do you live?" Lucas asked. "I live in a mansion in a forest, that's all I know" Flandre explained. Lucas was silent for around a minute "Do you know how to get home?" He asked. "No" Flandre said. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to help you get home." Lucas told her. "N-N-No, I can get there myself" Flandre said. "I insist, besides if I didn't offer to help you my friend Duster would have made me" Lucas joked, the first time he had in a long time. Flandre sighed "Okay, let's go"


	5. Chapter 5

-Field outside of hyrule castle-

Link was walking through the field think about what had happened to the castle and how it could have happened. He had been walking in the field for around a day, he had brought a made so that he could make a chart of this place. From what he could tell from the day he had been travelling this empty field was jn the center of the country, , hyrule castle was near the southwest edge and there was a large forest on the western side.

Link sat down and thought about what to do next. "There's enough food at hyrule castle to feed zelda and all the guards for three month," He thought aloud "I could live off the land and explore the country till then, but my top priority has to be to find the thing responsible for the castle's transportation, but how do I do that? Should I continue to chart this country and try to find a village or should I explore that forest I passed a while back.?" Link pulled a big green rupee out of his pocket, he used the master sword to carve triforce marks into three sides of the rupee "Triforce forest, no marks charting land" He threw the rupee into the air. The rupee landed on one of the unmarked sides "Charting it is then!" Link said excitedly, he couldn't explain it but the thought of going to new places excited him like nothing else.

Link explored the new land for several more days, He charted more locations in the country. the entire country was surrounded by what seemed like a never-ending ocean, There was a desert to the southeast, abd there were some large mountains to the north. Link was getting a bit bored of charting the island country. He was about to go and explore one of the already charted locations in the east when he saw something a bit far off in the west, it looked like a village.

-Tazmily village-

For the past few days Lucas had been trying to convince his dad flint to let him take flandre out of the village and to her home. Flint had refused to allow Lucas to leave the village with the mysterious girl because she was a stranger and the village had bad experiences with strangers. Lucas was about to ask his dad for the fifth time if he could take Flandre when he saw someone approaching the village. The person approaching was a man dressed in green carrying a sword. Flint went to approach the threatening looking man.

Link was ecstatic, there was civilization on this country other then hyrule castle. He saw a strange man wearing a cowboy hat holding a block of wood coming toward him "Hello people!" Link said "I'm so happy that there are people in this place other then me and my princess! " Link yelled to the village. The man who was approaching him with the block of wood had stopped. "Do you live in this country?" The man asked "Our village has been moved here and we 'ave no idea where this place is" He said with an accent. "Sorry, I have no idea where this place is either. My princesses castle was transported here just like your village was." Link told the man. "Well, seems like 'e're in the same situation" The man said "Name's Flint" He extended his hand out "Link's the name, don't wear it out" Link said then shook Flint's hand


	6. Leaving the village

-Tazmily village-

Link and Flint were talking "Where are you from?" Flint asked, not letting go of his block of wood. "I'm from a kingdom called hyrule, I serve a princess named zelda, Her castle has has been transported to this unknown land." Link explained "and you? Link asked "Everyone in this village is from a group of islands called the nowhere islands. It seems we're in the same situation" Flint replied. "Hmm two areas from two diffrent lands brought into an unknown land, Slap a cover on that and you could make a children's book!" Link joked. Flint was not amused "This is hardly a situation to joke about!" He said angrily to link. "Relax, I know this situation is serious! My princesses castle only has enough food for three months." Link began "And you're going to need food from our village?" Flint interrupted "Yes, we can pay you for the food." Link said "We'll give you the food, keep your money to yourself!" Flint interrupted link again "Good! We can set up a trade route!"

While Link and Flint were discussing Lucas had an idea. He went to his house where flandre was waiting "My dad is busy, we can sneak out of the village!" He said and grabbed flandre's arm. She stopped letting him pull him when they got by the doorway. "Wait!" Flandre began "I can't go into sunlight!" She said. "Why not?" Lucas asked. "I-I can't explain right now!" She said nervously. Lucas had an idea, he grabbed an old umbrella he had in his closet. "Can you go outside with an umbrella?" He asked Flandre "Yes" She said and took the umbrella. "Let's hurry then!" Lucas said then pulled flandre by her arm. They were able to sneak out of the village without Flint noticing them.

Although they made it out of the village Flandre and Lucas kept running, Soon they made it to a small wooded area. They stopped running to catch their breath. After catching his breath Lucas turned to Flandre "So why can't you go into sunlight?" He asked her, Flandre realized she talked herself into a corner, if she had not told him she couldn't go into sunlight she wouldn't be in this situation. She realized she had no choice but to tell him, or rather yet show him. She looked at where the sun was, it was almost night-time. "I'll show you when the sun goes down" She explained to Lucas. Lucas was suspicious but he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and wait till night


	7. Chapter 7

-Wooded area near Tazmily village-

Soon the sun began to go down. When the sun had set completely set Flandre looked at Lucas "What I'm about to show you might make you hate me." She said as she took him out of the wooded area. Once they were out of the woods and into a field Flandre spread her multi-color crystal wings. Still holding onto Lucas' arm she flew into the sky. Lucas was suprised when they started flying, he thought Flandre's wings were fake. "What are you?!" Lucas asked scared. Flandre thought he would freak out "The truth is, I'm not human. I'm a vampire" Flandre explained. "A vampire?" Lucas asked doubting what she said "You mean those things that turn into bats and drink people's blood?" He questioned. Flandre nodded when he said that "You think I'm a monster, don't you?" She asked him as she brought them to the ground. Lucas was silent for a minute, he couldn't believe what Flandre was telling him. "You can go back to your village if you want, I understand if you don't want to be around me." Flandre said then began to fly away. Lucas grabbed her before she went too high "Wait, I said I would take you home, and I'm going to" Lucas said. Flandre was happy to hear Lucas say that, she felt like she finally had a friend.

-Scarlet devil mansion-

After the Mansiin had been transported to the forest Reimu left to go and make a new shrine, she made sure not to tell this to Remilia. Marisa decided to stay living at the mansion, Patchouli had to make sure to hide Marisa whenever Remilia or Sakuya were nearby. Meirin's life was mostly unchanged, she "Guarded" the mansion, at least that's what she tells everyone, she really just slept all day. Remilia kept living her near carefree life.

Sakuya had gone to the basement to give Flandre her weekly meal, when she got to the basement she dropped the food and ran to Remilia's bedroom "Mistress, Your younger sister has disappeared!" Sakuya said panicking. Remilia, who had been sleeping, sat up "What?! How long has she been gone?!" Remilia asked. "I don't know, I went to give her food and she wasn't there." Sakuya explained. "How could she have-" Remilia began to say then remembered who was on guard duty "MEEEEIIIIIIRRRRRRIIIIINNNN!" She yelled


	8. Meanwhile with Megaman

-Wily's fortress-

Megaman was going through wily's fortress like he has done ten times before. He had memorized it the patern at this point. Wily would build 8 robots, Megaman would destroy them. Wily would stay in his fortress, Megaman would storm the fortress. This yearly pattern would repeat all the time, but Megaman didn't mind, his fights with wily were 'fun' according to his programing, but Megaman's programing also made him feel 'sad' whenever a robot was killed. Unfortunately for Megaman this would be the final time he went to fight Dr. Wily

Megaman approached the boss room to fight Wily. This time Wily brought a walker mech similar to the one's Sniper Joe would use. The difference between this one and the ones that Sniper Joes used was that this one was much bigger and was black, it also had cannons on each side. Megaman's programing had adapted to fight this robot Megaman switched his weapon to the Air shooter and defeated the walker in three shots. Dr. Wily kneeled and did his usual "Please forgive me!" act. Usually at this time Megaman would teleport to Dr. Lights lab and bring Wily to jail. When Megaman tried to teleport back to the lab all that came up was an error message "Lab unreachable, new prime directive find Dr. lights laboratory" Megaman said then marched out of the castle. After Megaman was gone doctor Wily just looked confused "What just happened?!" He said.

Megaman rushed to the top of the fortress and looked around. The fortress was on a small island with a large continent off the coast "Location: Unknown. Prime directive, find Dr. light" Megaman said and began to march to the unknown continent. He marched under the water and made it to the continent, he was in a strange field and around 100 meters ahead of him was what looked like a medival castle. Megaman marched toward it.


	9. Chapter 9

-Scarlet devil mansion-

Remilia scolded Meirin for allowing Flandre to escape, not paying attention to her job, and most importantly...  
"SLEEPING ON THE JOB!" Remilia yelled staring at the sleeping Meirin, she had the nerve to fall asleep on the job not fifteen minutes after her scolding. Meirin, not hearing Remilia's rage, slept peacefully. Remilia was furious. She was about to use a spell card to hurt Meirin, however Sakuya came  
"Mistress, if I may suggest. There is a much more horrid punishment for disrespectful worker" Sakuya began  
"What is it?" Remilia said curious  
"To clean up after her...mess" Sakuya suggested

-1 hour later-

Remilia had told Meirin that she would have to return Flandre to the Scarlet Devil Mansion or never return, much to Meirin's displeasure.

-Flandre and Lucas' adventure-

For the next two days Flandre and Lucas decided to travel at night-time and sleep at day-time on their trip to Flandre's home. On the Third night Flandre decided to talk to Lucas about something  
"Lucas" Flandre began  
"Yes?" Lucas asked  
"I want to see the world, and I was wondering if you would come with me" Flandre said  
"I'll think about it, I'l tell you if I will. I have...bad experience with traveling" Lucas explain thinking about his adventure on the Nowhere Islands

-Link's adventure-

After his discussion with Flint, Link, with a backpack full of supplies, decided to head back to Hyrule Castle, Not only to deliver the supplies but to report to Princess Zelda that the castle wasn't the only location to be teleported to this new continent. Link felt a bit humiliated by the fact that the hero of time was now reduced to the role of delivery boy.  
"Why won't something exciting happen for once" Link thought aloud then sighed "It doesn't have to be a world-threating adventure, I'd be happy with a arrogant thug attacking me on the way back. That would be better then times of peace!" He yelled to the night sky  
The trip to Tazmily village from Hyrule Castle took three days the first time. This time it only took two days now that he didn't have to scouting the land.

-At hyrule castle-

The guards were in a panic. A few hours ago they saw what looked like a boy in a blue costume march onto the castle grounds, acting on instinct they tried to kicked him off the grounds. As soon as they touched the blue boy he reacted as if they were trying to kill him and attacked them with strange weapons. Most of the guards were dead and the boy was nearing the castle entrance! The remaining guards prayed that link would come and save them.

Princess Zelda was in her chamber surrounded by her personal guard, the finest soldiers in hyrule, she was prepared to fight for her life, the castle, and the honor of the kingdom of Hyrule.


	10. The princess' final stand

-Zelda's story-

Zelda watched in horror as this blue stranger made her elite guard looks like knights in training. She onew there was nothing she could do to save them nor herself, the throne room's only exit was the one the blue menace was in front of; All she could do was stall and hope the blue menace got slipped up and got killed by someone. After a long one-sided battle the few remaining guards falled back to in front of the princess. Zelda ordered them to stand aside "I'll stall him All of you, escape while you can." She ordered and blasted a fireball at the blue menace. The blue menace put out the flame with some kind of water laucher before it hit him. The blue menace ran forward, straight toward zelda.

Before he could get to the princess a group of guards stood in his way. "The royal family's guard will not allow a thug to kill the king's only successor! We, the royal guard will protect the innocent and punish the guilty! We, the royal guard, no; We the citizen's of hyrule will protect our capital!" They guards yelled. Zelda was touched by the guards speech. She stepped forward "And I, Zelda Nohasen Hyrule, the princess of this castle will defend this castle with pride and honor!" She pulled out her rapier and rushed forward with her knights to have one final stand against the blue menace.

-Link's story-

Link looked in horror at the sight in front of him; Hyrule castle was in flames. He ran inside, all he saw was the bloody dead corpses of the knights of hyrule. Link ran in fear to the throne room. He feared more than anything else what would await him there. His fears were confirmed when he got there.

He saw the royal guard dead on the ground, next to the barely breathing body of Zelda. Link ran forward to her "Zelda! Zelda! Speak to me!" Link yelled. Zelda looked at him and put her hand on his cheek "L-Link. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect the...people of Hyrule on my own." She told link crying. Link took her hand "Zelda I promise, I'll avenge you. I'll kill the man who did this!" Link promised her. "B-B-Blue...bomber. That's who did this" Zelda said coughing inbetween words. "G-G-Goodbye link, I wish I could have been with you...a little longer" Zelda said and kissed Link on the cheek. Zelda drew her last breath.

Link picked up Zelda's body and carried it to the outside of the castle. He then went inside the castle to find a shovel. He spent the next few hours burrying the dead princess. Link sat on his knees infront of the grave he made "I promise, I will kill the blue bomber. I will avenge the kingdom of Hyrule." Link then stood up and set out on his journey of vengeance


End file.
